Cody
Cody (コーディー, Kōdī?) is a video game character from both the Final Fight and Street Fighter series. He is a fifth-degree black belt in karate, boxing expert and has been training in martial arts since he was nine years old. Not seen since Final Fight: Streetwise, he has returned in Super Street Fighter IV. History 'Final Fight' In the original Final Fight, Cody Travers teams up with Guy and The Mayor of Metro City, Mike Haggar to save Jessica (Cody's girlfriend and Haggar's daughter) from Belger, the leader of the Mad Gear Gang. Cody takes on many of Mad Gear's worst thugs, and his penchant for fighting often leaves the others free to pursue the bosses of the area. In particular, he defeats Damnd (a.k.a. Thrasher, the Mad Gear Gang member who kidnapped Jessica) and the corrupt Edi E, whose sanctimonious role as a cop infuriates Cody. Although in the Gameboy Advance version, "Alpha Cody" vaguely remembers following a dog (Shiro) in the Bay Area to Abigail, it is considered canon that in the original arcade version, Haggar sends Guy and Cody on ahead and has a massive showdown with the other wrestler. Although Cody doesn't want to go (because Abigail makes comments that Jessica is probably having a 'good time' with Belger), he is rewarded for the decision, leaving Guy behind to deal with Abigail as he winds up defeating Belger personally by defenestrating him at the top floor of Mad Gear headquarters. Cody is then celebrated as the hero of Metro City, but tells Jessica that he can't sit still while evil stalks the streets and soon thereafter leaves the city for parts unknown. Cody reappeared in Final Fight Revenge. He has returned from a year of traveling to Metro City, where he learns that the Mad Gear is beginning to reform and Jessica has gone missing. Hoping to prove to himself that he is Jessica's hero, he again tries to come to her rescue, but sadly, is set up for the crimes of Mad Gear member Poison and the many street fights he was taking part in, causing him to get arrested by Edi E. It is unsure how Jessica figures into the story after this point. The Japanese Street Fighter Zero 3 Secret File Book points out that Haggar had managed to save his daughter from danger, and in due time, Jessica had broken up with Cody, leaving for a study abroad in Europe. 'Street Fighter' In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Cody broke out of prison after a riot ensued. During his travels, he met up with Edi E (who is trying to recapture him), Rolento, and even Guy once more. Rolento wanted him to join his militant movement, which Cody refused after a heated argument. Guy, meanwhile, wanted to reform Cody and get him back on the good path, but Cody said that he was no hero and basically lived for fighting. The two then had their own battle but after they calmed down, Guy accepted that his friend had to live his own life. When Guy asked if Cody would stay in Metro City, he replied that he still had traveling to do and the pair separated. Guy bid him farewell, realizing that deep down inside, Cody is still a good person. In Super Street Fighter IV, after spending all those years in jail, he seems to have developed a martyr complex about his predicament, musing that everyone has gone on to live the high life except him. Apparently bored and wanting to take a break, Cody breaks out of prison. While out, Cody looks up at a familiar face that he hasn't seen for a while; his old friend and rival Guy. Cody's main motivation seems to be finding a way to alleviate his boredom by participating in S.I.N's tournament. After defeating S.I.N., Guy appears again, asking Cody if he's fighting for what's right and if there's still a bit of good left in him. Cody says that he only did it because S.I.N. was in his way, and states he'll be returning to his prison cell, because that's where he belongs. In between games, Guy committed a crime that Cody was willingly incarcerated for. The two have not spoken since. After Cody got out of prison, he retired from mainstream street fighting due to problems with his knees. Cody began training his little brother Kyle as a pit fighter. However, Kyle is slow to realize his potential, only stoking his brother's burning desire to fight once more. 'Final Fight: Streetwise' In Final Fight: Streetwise, Cody begins using the designer drug glycolauric octanol, or "GLOW" which acts as a steroid, increasing Cody's strength, and relieving the pain in his knees. Unbeknownst to Kyle, Cody began fighting in mob boss Vito Bracca's fight club. Cody runs afoul of Vito and is kidnapped by the mob enforcer known as The Stiff. Kyle searches for his older brother, finds him heavily addicted to GLOW, and serving as the horseman of Death to the psychotic Father Bella. When Bella threatens to kill Kyle, Cody comes to his senses tackling Bella and falling with him off the roof of a church. After all is said and done, Cody beats his GLOW addiction, and states that due to the massive dosage Bella gave him, his knees are feeling "better than ever". Appearance In his initial appearances, from Final Fight up to Street Fighter Alpha 3, he wore hand wraps, a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, he appeared in a blue and white striped prison uniform with handcuffs alongside the aforementioned hand wraps and tennis shoes (though, oddly, he appears to be wearing the handcuffs by choice as he can freely remove them at will when he taunts). In Final Fight: Streetwise, Cody wears his classic original outfit, but with an orange prison shirt over the t-shirt. Gameplay In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Cody gained new special moves and super combos. This is because of his appearance in Final Fight. Cody makes reference to this enrichment of his fighting style in one of his SFA3 win quotes, stating that it is good to know "more than two moves" after such a long absence. Abilities His trademark attacks are the Bad Stone, in which he throws a normal rock with the force of other fighter's projectiles, the Criminal Upper, in which he throws an uppercut that releases a multi-hitting tornado that blocks projectiles, the Ruffian Kick, a charging kick attack that varies on attack level depending on which button used, and the ability to use a knife lying in the middle of the stage in all of his fights, which Cody can pick up by pressing crouch and two punch buttons. This is a throwback to Cody's favored weapon in Final Fight, in which he was the best character at using knives. In Super Street Fighter IV, he gains a new technique called the Zonk Knuckle, which is a sucker punch that can be charged in a similar manner as El Fuerte's Quesadilla Bomb, or Balrog's Turn Punch. Cody's A-Ism Final Destruction super move is a reference to a glitch in the original Final Fight, in which a player could start an attack combo, deliver two hits, and turn around, instantly cancelling the combo, allowing the player to turn back and chain the same two hits. Repeated, this could act as an infinite combo attack. Cody mimics the attack, and accordingly, Final Destruction is a devastating move if it connects. In X-Ism, using this move replaces his moves with the original Final Fight moveset: tapping any button repeatedly performs his normal combo from Final Fight, and all his air attacks are replaced with the F+HK Crack Kick. Trivia *Cody's render for Super Street Fighter IV displays a destroyed brick wall showing the Street Fighter logo, which appears to be a throwback to the original intro of the first game. *In Super Street Fighter IV, when two Cody players both go for the knife, the one who loses out has a shocked expression on his face. *Cody gains more weapons, like wrenches and pipes, in Super Street Fighter IV. Cody uses his wrench during his Focus Attack; and in one of his ultra combos, he uses a pipe at the end of a combo. *In Street Fighter Alpha 3, the 'escaped criminal fighter' was originally planned to be Joe returning from the original Street Fighter. He was later replaced by a returning Final Fight character named 'Cody'. Joe and Cody remain separate characters in the Street Fighter universe. Cody's scene in the introduction sequence mentioned above is a reference to this. *Cody's move set is mainly based off of his Final Fight counterpart, similar to Guy, with his own designs added in. *Cody makes an appearance in the USA Cartoon version of Street Fighter. However, Cody is depicted in his Final Fight gear due to Street Fighter Alpha 3 not having been released yet at the time the episode originally aired. *Cody's rival in Super Street Fighter IV was originally intended to be Chun-Li, but was then changed to Guy shortly before the release. *Cody is modeled after Michael Pare's role as Tom Cody from the action movie, Streets of Fire. *Cody also appeared in the Japan-only release Capcom World 2. *In the Playstation release of Street Fighter Alpha 3, Cody would only lift his head up while moving backwards and had a special taunt when fighting against himself. When he would win a match against himself, Edi E. would come chasing him during his victory pose. This was all fixed in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology, regardless who he fights, he will do the previously mentioned actions with any character. *At the time of its release, many fans complained that Cody cursed a blue streak in Streetwise, with the general feeling being that Capcom of USA was trying to keep his character up with the times. While this may be true, Cody Travers is probably still far from a saint. Sprites 'Misc.' Gallery Image:FFCody1.png|''Final Fight'' Image:FFCody2.png|''Final Fight'' Image:FFCodyRuffianKick.png|Ruffian Kick from Final Fight CD Image:FFCDCody.png|''Final Fight CD'' Image:Cody&Guy.png|With Guy Image:FFRevengeCody.png|''Final Fight Revenge'' Image:SFCodyConcept.png|Jail Garb Concept Art Image:SFA3Cody1.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' File:Cody_copy.jpg|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:CodySecretFileArt.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Secret File Art Image:SFA3Cody2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:SNKCapCardFighters2Cody.png|''SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters 2'' Image:StreetwiseCody.png|''Final Fight: Streetwise'' Image:SSFIVCodyB.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:CodyAltCostume.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Image:FFDICody.png|''Final Fight: Double Impact'' Image:SFWWECody.png|''World Warrior Encyclopedia'' by GENZO Image:CodyGuyJorgeMolina.png|''UDON's Art of Capcom 2'' Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters